Kako ni ai
by Kenji Aibara
Summary: "Senpai bisa ke belakang sekolah sekarang? Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu?"/a..aku me...me..MENYUKAI SENPAI./"Apa? Siapa anak laki-laki yang berani merebut cinta anakku dariku? Siapa?"/"Bukan jii-san, itu nama anak anjing tetangga yang baru lahir kemaren."/ SaiSaku, ShikaIno. Happy Event Heart Monochrome.. RnR please ..
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kako ni ai by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

**For Event Heart Monochorome  
**

.

.

.

"Tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna untuk memiliki Cinta, tapi Cinta lah yang akan menyempurnakan seseorang"

-Kenji Aibara-

.

.

'**Sakura**** P****.****O****.****V'**

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura, karena memang begitulah teman-temanku memanggilku. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna tak wajar –merah muda-, kulit putih, hidung mancung, mata berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak populer, karena aku menutupi itu semua dengan kacamata tebal, rambut yang selalu dikepang, dan baju yang selalu terlihat culun. Aku begitu, karena aku tidak ingin membuat diriku mencolok di sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, aku masih seorang pelajar kelas 1 di Konoha International high school. Aku tidak begitu populer di sekolah, karena yah, yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku hanya anak yang bisa digolongkan biasa saja, yah walau kedua orang tuaku sebenarnya bukan orang biasa. Hey, tapi jangan berpikir mereka makhluk alien atau sebagainya. Mereka hanya orang terpandang di Negeri ini, ok mungkin Dunia.

Ayahku seorang pelukis ternama, ia telah mendirikan berbagai Galeri di sebagian Negara- Negara maju untuk lukisan-lukisannya. Sedangkan ibuku, ia seorang Model yang selalu tampil di majalah dan televisi di berbagai Negara. Walaupun mereka termasuk orang-orang yang sibuk, mereka tak pernah sibuk untuk memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku, karena itu aku sangat mencintai mereka.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mencintai, aku saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang. Dia Senpai yang satu tingkat di atas ku, namanya Shimura Sai. Dia anak yang baik kelihatannya, sedikit tertutup, walau selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang, dan ku tau itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Dia juga anak klub basket. Karakter fisiknya, dia anak yang tampan menurutku. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata onix, dan rambut hitam klimis, yang membuatnya jadi lebih err...tampan.

Nah, aku menyukainya sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak dia datang kekelasku dan mendata anak-anak yang ingin mengikuti klub basket. Yah, bisa dikatakan itu _'Love at First Sight'_. Sejak saat itu aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Haaah... Rasanya susah menggapai bintang jika kita tidak punya sayap. Begitu juga aku, tidak akan bisa menggapai bintang (Sai-senpai) jika aku tidak punya sayap (keberanian).

Tapi kali ini, aku akan mencoba untuk mengepakkan sayap itu. Yah, karena sekarang setelah 3 bulan berlalu, sahabat sedari kecilku, Yamanaka Ino yang sekelas dan duduk di sampingku itu menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Sai-senpai. Yah, dia selalu tau apapun tentang aku, termasuk berapa cemilan yang biasa aku habiskan saat aku patah hati(?).

"Aku tidak berani Ino." Ucapku memelas. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak berani, apalagi saat ini Sai-senpai sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau diam saja melihatnya dari jauh? Hello... Sejak kapan sahabat kecilku ini jadi penakut?" Ucap Ino. Yah jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku setakut ini untuk menyatakan perasaanku, padahal biasanya aku tidak merasa takut, walau akhirnya aku ditolak karena penampilanku yang err...bisa dibilang jelek. Aku memang selalu menyembunyikan identitasku saat disekolah, dan itu hanya Ino dan seorang sahabat kecilku Nara Shikamaru yang tau.

"Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar takut Ino. Apalagi Sai-senpai sedang bersama teman-temannya." Ucapku dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Jadi cuma karna teman-temannya?"

"Yah, tidak juga.."

"Haaah.. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau kebelakang sekolah sekarang, biar aku yang memanggil Sai-senpai dan menyuruhnya kesana sendirian."

"Ta..tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sakura. Sekarang."

"I..iya deh."

.

.

'**Normal POV'**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde layaknya boneka barbie itu tengah berlari menghampiri kerumunan anak laki-laki yang sedang bercengkrama di depan lapangan basket.

"Sai-senpai..." Ucap gadis bernama Ino. Hingga membuat kerumunan anak laki-laki itu menoleh padanya.

"Ya.. Maaf, kau siapa?" Ucap anak laki-laki bernama Sai.

"Senpai bisa ke belakang sekolah sekarang? Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu?" Ucap Ino.

"Wiiihh... Pernyataan cinta lagi nih." Ucap salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto.

"Kenapa harus Sai lagi? Aku kan juga tampan." Ucap anak laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya bernama Kiba.

"Apakah kau yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sai? Disini aja." Ucap pemuda berkacamata bernama Shino.

"Berisik kalian." Ucap Sai menenangkan. "Kau yang ingin berbicara? Bicara disini saja." Ucap Sai tersenyum pada Ino.

"Bukan Senpai. Temanku. Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar." Ucap Ino membenarkan sekaligus menatap anak laki-laki lainnya dengan tatapan –jangan anggap aku masih jomblo yah-.

"Yaaah… Hilang kesempatan kita." Ucap tiga anak lainnya.

"Ya sudah. Dibelakang sekolah kan? Sekarang?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Tahun depan Senpai."

"Jutek sekali anak-anak kelas 1 sekarang ya.." Ucap Sai tersenyum jengkel kearah Ino, yang malah mengabaikan kejengkelan Sai tersebut.

"Habis, Senpai banyak tanya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya.. Mau makan siang bersama pacar. Jangan lupa kebelakang sekolah sekarang, temanku sudah menunggumu Senpai."

"Iyaa.." Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Sai dan teman-temannya. Kemudian Sai pun berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya, setelah berpamitan pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Mmmm.. Hai.." Sapa Sai saat melihat seorang gadis didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk membelakanginya.

"A..ah.. Se..senpai sudah da..datang.." Ucap gadis bernama Sakura sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap Sai.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Ucap Sai to the point. "_Dia kan gadis itu."_ Batin Sai sedikit terkejut.

"A..aku Sa...sakura senpai, a..aku ingin mengatakan, a..aku me...me..MENYUKAI SENPAI." Teriak Sakura sembari menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tengah menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"E..eh?"

"Go..gomen, kalau senpai tidak mau jadi pacarku juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sai menunduk malu.

"Boleh."

"E...eeh? Ma..maksud senpai?"

"Iya, boleh."

"E...EEH? Be..benerkah?"

"Iyaa.."

"Ja.. jadi senpai menerimaku?"

"Iya.."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahh..." Sorak Sakura kegirangan dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sai.

"mmmmm?"

"Aa...ah.. Go..gomen Senpai." Ucap Sakura takut sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa. Kau kan pacarku sekarang." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

'BLUSSHH...'

Rona kemerah tampak jelas di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Oh ya, Tak usah gugup, aku tidak memakan manusia kok." Ucap Sai lagi.

"Ba...baik Senpai." Ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku kekelas dulu ya.." Ucap Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Senpai.." Panggil Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ya..?"

"Apa kita bisa pulang bersama?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah, soal itu. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sedang ada latihan sore ini. Mungkin lain kali, tapi kau bisa membuatkanku bekal untuk besok." Ucap Sai tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah senpai, akan kubuatkan." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Ok. Kau, kekelas saja. 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Ya Senpai." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang saat itu berada dikelas bersama pacarnya, Shikamaru yang juga salah satu sahabat kecil mereka yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Ino karena perasaan mereka yang saling menyukai.

"Aku bisa menebak dari raut wajahnya." Ujar Shikamaru menyuapi sepotong roti pada Ino.

"Hehehehe... Kalian berdua memang sahabat terbaikku.." Ucap Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Benarkah..? Jadii...? Apa kalian berdua akan pulang bersama hari ini?" Tanya Ino Antusias.

"Tidak.." Ucap Sakura sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia masih ada latihan sore ini." Ucap Sakura memelas. "Tapi ia menyuruhku membuatkan bento untuknya besok.." Sambungnya antusias.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus." Ucap Ino ikut senang.

"Tapi apa kau bisa masak? Lain ceritanya jika harus pembantumu yang memasaknya." Ujar Shikamaru menatap sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ah.. Itu belum aku pikirkan." Ucap Sakura lemah.

"Minta ajarkan saja pada ibumu. Mungkin ibumu bisa membantu." Ujar Ino memberi ide.

"Tapi..."

"Hei, jika ayahnya tau ia akan membuatkan bento untuk anak laki-laki, laki-laki itu bisa akan disidang, oh atau bisa di gantung." Ujar Shikamaru memikirkan.

"Hey... Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang ayahku Shikamaru.." Ujar Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

"Benar juga ya, Ayahnya kan termasuk dalam kategori 'Daughter Complex'." Ucap Ino menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Ino..." Ujar Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Ino.

"Kau ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ayahnya tau ia punya pacar?" Ucap Shikamaru mengingat kembali.

"Aku masih ingaat." Ucap Ino menambahkan.

'_**Flashback on'**_

"Apa? Siapa anak laki-laki yang berani merebut cinta anakku dariku? Siapa?" Ucap Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan emosi yang berapi-api.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Sakura juga harus merasakan cinta ke anak laki-laki lain." Ucap Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura.

"Tidak bisa! Laki-laki itu telah merebut cinta anakku dariku." Ucap Kizashi masih berapi2.

"Jii-san, laki-laki itu teman sekelas kami, namanya Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

'BLETAK'

"Awwwww…." 2 pukulan dari Sakura dan Ino bersamaan yang sukses mendarat di kepala Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jadi namanya Sasuke? Apa dia Sasuke anak tetangga sebelah?" Tanya Kizashi yang masih berapi-api.

"Bukan jii-san, itu nama anak anjing tetangga yang baru lahir kemaren." Ucap Ino memukul jidatnya, akibat kepolosan –kebodohan- ayah sahabatnya.

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu Sasuke yang mana?" Tanya Kizashi lagi.

"Besok saya beritahu orangnya, jii-san." Ujar Shikamaru lagi dengan polosnya –bodohnya-.

'BLETAK'

"Awwwww…" 2 pukulan lagi yang sukses mendarat indah(?) dikepala Shikamaru.

"Ok, kalau begitu, besok kita gantung dia di pohon mangga dekat rumahnya." Ujar Kizashi lagi.

'BLETAK'

"Awwwww….." 1 pukulan yang sukses mendarat di kepala Kizashi diakibatkan istrinya Mebuki yang tak tahan melihat kebodohan sang suami karena mengidap penyakit 'Daughter Complex'.

'_**Flashback off'**_

"Jangan dibayangkan bodoh...! Dasar pasangan aneh." Ucap Sakura marah yang melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Gomen nee." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

"Pfffttt... hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Tawa Shikamaru karena membayangkan kembali tingkah ayah Sakura.

"SHIKAMARUUUUU..." Teriak Sakura marah.

'BLETAK'

"Awwwww..." 1 pukulan yang dihidangkan(?) Sakura tepat di atas kepala Shikamaru, yang sukses membuat anak laki2 itu berhenti tertawa.

-TBC-

Uwaaaaaa… .  
Maap kalo Gaje.. Ini sebenernya Fic pernah saya masukin di note di facebook.. Cuma karna nggak ada masukan yang membangun jadi sepertinya lebih baik saya masukin aja di FFn.. Supaya bisa dapet masukan dari senpai2 semua :D

Hohohohohohohoho #KetawaSetan

Tapi maap buat Sasu-nyan~ malah dijadiin nama anjing -_- #diTendangSasu #BalekNendangSasu

Maap juga ini kayaknya OOC bangeet yaa .. -_-

Maap sekali lagii … . #Nunduk sedalam2nya..

Mind to RnR ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kako ni ai by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_**For Event Heart Monochrome**_

_._

_._

_._

"Tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna untuk memiliki Cinta, tapi Cinta lah yang akan menyempurnakan seseorang"

-Kenji Aibara-

.

.

Malam ini jam menunjukkan pukul 7:10 menit. Didalam rumah yang dapat dikatakan seperti istana itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan piama putih dan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai tengah duduk diruang tamu rumah tersebut sambil sesekali melirik handphonenya, dari wajahnya terlihat raut kejengkelan.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan menunggu, gadis cantik itu pun mengambil handphonnya dan meng_'call'_ seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Kaa-san... Jam berapa Kaa-san akan pulaang?" Rengek gadis itu.

"_**Ah, maaf sayang. Kaa-san ada janji dengan teman Kaa-san, mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi Kaa-san akan pulang." Ucap sang ibu dari seberang telphone.**_

"Lama sekali? Apa tidak bisa cepat Kaa-san?"

"_**Memangnya kenapa sayang? Tumben sekali menyuruh Kaa-san cepat pulang. Apa ada sesuatu? Atau kau sedang sakit?"**_

"Tidak. Tapi, Sakura ingin Kaa-san mengajarkan sesuatu."

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"Memasak."

"_**A..Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin belajar memasak?"**_

"Soalnya Sakura ingin membuatkan bento untuk seseorang Kaa-san." Ucap Sakura malu-malu, hingga membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"_**Aaaahh... Kaa-san mengerti.. Kau jatuh cinta, hm?" Goda sang ibu.**_

"Kaa-san... Jangan menggodaku seperti itu..." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"_**Hahahahaha... Ya, ya. Kaa-san mengerti sayang. Kalau begitu, Kaa-san akan pulang dalam waktu 10 menit lagi. Tunggu saja yaa."**_

"Terima kasih Kaa-san... Aku sayang Kaa-san." Ucap Sakura senang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, memang ibunyalah yang mengerti perasaannya.

"_**Iya sayang. Kaa-san juga menyayangimu." Ucap sang ibu, kemudian menutup telphonenya.**_

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda, seseorang dengan wajah tampannya tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya di lantai 2, sambil meminum segelas teh yang disiapkan pelayannya, dengan masih menatap langit cerah berbintang malam itu.

"Gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia adik kelasku di SMP dulu." Gumam Lelaki bernama Sai.

"Haaaaaah ... Kenapa aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya, facebooknya, alamat rumahnya, kesukaannya... Arrrrgggg ! Kenapa aku jadi linglung begini.." Ucap Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan tanpa ia sadari, sang pelayan masuk dan melihatnya.

"Tu..Tuan muda, Anda kenapa?" Tanya sang pelayan yang saat ini berada disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"E...eeehh? Sejak kapan kau disini Shin? Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku Tuan Muda?"

"Maaf, aku khawatir tadi, lagi pula sudah kebiasaan memanggilmu seperti itu. Ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shin sahabat kecil Sai, yang saat ini menjabat menjadi pelayan pribadi Sai karena keisengannya mencoba menjadi pelayan.

"Akh.. Tidak, aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Shin sembari duduk di kursi di samping Sai.

"Tadi siang disekolah, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padaku."

"Itu bagus kan. Kenapa kau malah bingung? Apa kau belum menjawabnya? Gadis itu cantik tidak?" Tanya Shin antusias.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku menjawab iya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bingung? Apa kau menyesal menerimanya?"

"Bukan karena itu. Aku...hanya saja, aku lupa meminta nomor ponselnya, alamatnya, ataupun facebooknya." Ucap Sai lemah.

"..."

"..."

"Pffffftt...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Jangan tertawa bodoh." Ucap Sai dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hahahahahaha. Yang bodoh itu kau! Kenapa kau sampai lupa menanyakannya? Apa dia terlalu cantik hingga kau melupakan itu semua?" Ucap Shin telak, masih sambil menahan tawanya.

"Arrrrrgggg ! Jangan menertawakanku bodoh..! Ingat, aku ini majikanmu.!" Ucap Sai marah dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Heii, heii.. Jangan bawa-bawa majikan atau pelayan doong. Kau lupa? Aku ini juga setingkat denganmu, anak bangsawan, mengerti."

"Ya,ya,ya... Aku ingat. Dan kau bekerja seperti ini hanya karena iseng, benar?"

"Yap. 100 buatmu." Ucap Shin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sai.

"..."

"Hei, aku penasaran, bagaimana rupa gadis yang telah membuat "majikan" ku ini terpesona?" Tanya Shin menyeringai setelah melirik Sai yang tiba-tiba kembali menatap langit.

"Dia, tidak sama seperti gadis lain. Dia...indah." Ucap Sai menutup matanya sembari tersenyum.

"hmm... Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya." Ucap Shin. Ya, anak laki-laki ini memang mengetahui seluk beluk tentang Sai, sahabat kecilnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, seorang gadis tampak sedang membereskan semua buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. 2 sahabatnya yang telah selesai membereskan buku-buku mereka mulai berjalan kearah sang gadis.

"Sakura, apa kau akan pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Ah, iya Ino, tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kalian menemaniku menemui Sai-senpai? Aku ingin memberikan bento ini padanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa baru di berikan sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"mmm,, tadi pagi aku bertemu Sai-senpai, dan menanyakan dimana akan bertemu saat jam istirahat. Tapi ia bilang, saat pulang sekolah saja di lapangan basket."

"Oh , begitu, baiklah. Ayo kita kesana sekarang." Ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Ya.." Ucap Sakura ikut bersemangat.

Ketiga anak berbeda gender itupun kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Setibanya disana, ia menemukan kumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket, termasuk Sai yang menjabat sebagai pacar baru Sakura.

Beberapa menit melihat & menunggu, akhirnya permainan basket itu pun selesai. Sai yang tadinya sedang mengelap keringatnya, menemukan Sakura bersama kedua temannya tengah menatapnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, apa kalian sudah dari tadi disini?" Tanya Sai masih sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"A...ah ti..tidak senpai, kami baru saja tiba." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian duduk saja dulu, aku masih latihan, 5 menit lagi selesai." Ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Ah, Senpai. Maaf, tapi apa kami bisa duluan? Aku ingin mengajak pacarku berkencan." Ujar Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ah... Apa kau pacar gadis ini?" Tanya Sai menunjuk Ino.

"Iya Senpai. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja apa dia selalu blak-blakan berbicara dengan para Senpainya? Aku sedikit tersinggung saat ia menyuruhku kebelakang sekolah waktu itu." Ujar Sai tersenyum dengan aura kekesalan.

"Ah, dia memang selalu begitu Senpai, dan aku Shikamaru, pacarku ini Ino. Maaf aku baru memperkenalkan diri. Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi tolong jangan sakiti perasaan sahabat kami ini Senpai." Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar sembari membalas senyum Sai, mengabaikan aura kekesalan disekitarnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi. Aku akan menjaganya." Ujar Sai merangkul Sakura, membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona.

"Baik Senpai, sampai besok." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Ya."

"Sampai besok Sakura." Ucap Ino tersenyum.

"I..iya."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk disana dulu. Aku akan bermain 5 menit, nanti aku akan kembali." Ujar Sai menunjuk tempat duduk di sisi lapangan.

"Baik Senpai."

Sai pun memulai kembali berlatih. Ia terlihat serius, hingga Sakura yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum memandang orang yang saat ini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

5 menit berlalu, latihan pun selesai. Sai tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Seorang temannya yang telah selesai, mendatanginya.

"Sai."

"Yo.."

"Siapa dia?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu.." Ucap anak laki-laki bernama Kiba sembari melirik Sakura.

"Oh, dia gadis yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Haaaa? Dia temannya si gadis cantik kemarin?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Berbeda sekali dari temannya. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa disini?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu. Dia sekarang pacarku, jadi tadi pagi aku menyuruhnya datang kesini." Ucap Sai santai.

"Apa? Kau berpacaran dengan gadis culun seperti itu? Hei, banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih cantik darinya yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu, kenapa harus dia orang yang kau pilih?" Tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Dia itu berbeda. Dia... gadis yang indah." Ucap Sai menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya dapat tersipu dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ujar Kiba itu lalu meninggalkan Sai. Sai pun berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah, ti..tidak Senpai." Ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"mmm... Jangan gugup begitu." Ucap Sai duduk di samping Sakura.

"Iya Senpai."

"ah, apa kamu bawa minuman? Aku haus." Ucap Sai memandang Sakura.

"Ah, ada Senpai. Ini.." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sai.

"Makasih."

"Iya senpai. Ah, ini bento pesanan senpai kemarin." Ujar Sakura memberikan bento yang ia bawa pada Sai.

"Ah, kau benar-benar membuatkannya untukku? apa ini kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sai saat membuka tutup bento tersebut.

"Iya Senpai. Tapi... Kaa-san juga ikut membantu." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah, begitu. Boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

"Ah, iyaa Senpai."

"mmmmmmmmm..."

"Ba..bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Rasanya… Enak. Boleh minta lagi?" Ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Ah, ini Senpai." Ucap Sakura masih menatap Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bento buatan Sakura pun habis. Disaat itu juga Sai berdiri dan mengajak Sakura untuk pulang, karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6:54 sore. Mereka terlihat jalan berjauhan, Sai yang beberapa meter didepan Sakura, dan Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya hanya dapat menatap punggung tegap itu sambil tersenyum. Karena terlalu sibuk menatap punggung tegap itu, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang berhenti tepat didepannya yang tidak lain adalah Sai sendiri.

"Awwwwww..." Teriak Sakura mengelus jidatnya.

"Ah, maaf aku berhenti mendadak. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

'BLUSH...'

"Ah...A..aku tidak apa-apa senpai." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sai khawatir sambil memegang kening Sakura.

"A..ah, tidak apa-apa senpai. Sungguh." Ujar Sakura sembari menutup matanya karena malu.

"Baiklah. Ah, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sai kembali berdiri tegap, karena memang ia lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura.

"Belok kanan didepan sana Senpai."

"Nah, ayo!" Ujar Sai kembali berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Senpai.."

"Ya?" Ucap Sai berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Senpai mengantarku sampai disini saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Senpai." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Merepotkan? Sejak kapan kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu?" Ucap Sai setengah serius.

"Maksud Senpai?"

"Tidak pernah ada kata merepotkan dalam kamusku, apalagi itu untuk pacarku."

"Tapi Senpai, lain kali saja. A..aku takut dimarahi tou-san." Ujar Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini saja."

"Ma...maafkan aku Senpai."

"Tak apa. Ah, tapi bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku kebingungan untuk menghibungimu." Ujar Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bi..bisa Senpai." Ujar Sakura malu-malu sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Mereka pun kemudian bertukar nomor dan email. Setelah itu, Sakura pulang kerumahnya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk ponselnya, sedangkan Sai hanya bersorak senang sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

TBC

Aiissshhhh …. . Gomen nee kalo jelek.. Sebenarnya ini semua seluruh Chapnya udah selesai.. hanya tinggal di edit dikit aja .. HEhehehe .. Minta Kritik + saran Readers Semua yaa .. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kako ni ai by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_**For Event Heart Monochrome**_

_._

_._

_._

"Tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna untuk memiliki Cinta, tapi Cinta lah yang akan menyempurnakan seseorang"

-Kenji Aibara-

.

.

Beberapa haripun berlalu dengan aktifitasnya –Sakura- seperti biasa. Pulang bersama, menemani Sai bermain basket, menemani kemana pun ia bertanding, dan aktifitas lainnya. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap tidak terlihat romantis, malah hubungan itu terlihat seperti '_Si Tampan dan Si Buruk Rupa_' yang tidak pernah mendepatkan respon positif dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Hingga hari ini, Sakura hanya selalu mendapat cibiran dan ejekan dari Senpai-senpainya maupun teman-temannya yang menyukai Sai, mereka merasa seperti kalah oleh 'Si Tikus Kubangan' yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan 'Pangeran' sekolah itu, Sai.

Seperti biasa siang ini dikelas, Sakura bersama Ino dan Shikamaru duduk di meja belajar mereka sambil mencoba untuk memakan bento mereka, karena adanya gangguan cibiran dan ejekan dari teman-teman mereka yang mengolok-olok Sakura.

"Hey, liat deh 'Si BURUK RUPA' itu, bisa-bisanya dia mendapatkan Sai-Senpai sang 'PANGERAN SEKOLAH' yang tak mudah di takhlukkan itu hanya dengan wajah seperti itu." Ucap seorang gadis sembari melirik tajam kearah Sakura.

"Iya.. Apa bagusnya gadis itu.." Ucap Gadis lainnya.

"Hey..hey, tenang... Aku rasa juga Sai-Senpai tidak bener-benar menyukainya. Perhatikan saja, selama ini jika mereka berjalan bersama, terlihat seperti "PEMBANTU' dan 'MAJIKAN'. Sai-Senpai saja sepertinya malu mengakuinya sebagai pacar, karena itu Sai-senpai selalu berjalan didepannya." Ucap Gadis lainnya.

"HEIII... GADIS KAMPUNG ! SEHARUSNYA KALIAN SADAR SIAPA KALIAN ! Pantas saja Sai-senpai selalu menolak untuk dekat dengan kalian dan memilih Sakura menjadi pacarnya. KALIAN SADAR, KALIAN TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARI SAKURA !" Teriak Ino marah.

"APA? Hei Ino, berani sekali kau mengatakan itu pada kami. Lagi pula, kau itu BODOH sekali. Mau saja berteman dengan orang culun seperti itu." Ujar salah satu gadis bernama Temari.

"KAU YANG BODOH, WAJAH CANTIK TAPI SAYANG HATINYA TAK SECANTIK WAJAHNYA!" Ujar Ino sarkastik.

"APA KAU BILAAAANG..." Teriak Temari ingin menampar Ino.

"Jangan coba-coba KAU menampar INO ataupun SAKURA, jika kau berani melakukan itu, kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku!" Ucap Shikamaru tajam membuat para gadis itu terdiam.

Sakura yang sedari mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menahan tangisannya dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, Shikamaru dan Ino hanya dapat menatapnya terkejut saat Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakuraaaaa..." Teriak Ino ingin mengejar.

"Biarkan dia sendiri Ino, atau lebih baik kau memanggil Sai-senpai untuk menenangkannya. Biar gadis-gadis ini aku yang mengurusnya." Ujar Shikamaru kembali menatap tajam para gadis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Sai-senpai." Ujar Ino berlari mencari Sai.

"Apa kalian sudah puas membuatnya menangis, hmm? Jika sampai besok Sakura masih tak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, akan ku buat kalian tidak lagi bisa berbicara!" Ujar Shikamaru tajam, lalu pergi meninggalkan para gadis yang diam mematung mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Sai-senpaiiii..." Teriak Ino berlari mendekati Sai yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Aduuuuuh... Apalagi Ino? Aku sedang bermain." Ujar Sai menatap Ino yang berlari kearahnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Senpai, ini penting. Hosh, hosh.." Ucap Ino ngos-ngosan.

"Apanya yang penting?" Ucap Sai mendekati Ino.

"Sakura...Sakura tadi di olok-olok oleh gadis-gadis yang menyukai Senpai. Dia menangis dan... dan... aku tidak tau dia kemana... Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya senpai." Ucap Ino khawatir.

"APA?" Teriak Sai, dan tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja meninggalkan lapangan basket mencari Sakura.

"_Kuharap kau dapat menenangkannya senpai."_ Batin Ino tersenyum.

.

.

.

'**SAI P.O.V'**

"Sakuraaaaa... Sakuraaaaaaaaaa..." Teriakku berlari mencari Sakura. Kemana dia pergi, apa yang dia lakukan. Aaaarrrrrggggg! Aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan..

Akupun terus berlari mencari, hingga aku akhirnya menemukan tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu dibelakang sekolah, tepat dimana saat aku menerimanya dalam kehidupanku. Aku...aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua ini salahku, aku tak benar-benar menjaganya. Apa yang ku lakukan selama ini sebagai pacarnya? Kenapa aku selalu membuatnya begini?

Akupun memberanikan diriku memegang pundaknya. Dapat ku lihat tangan mungil itu bergerak menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Ia pun berbalik menatapku. Aku hanya dapat terkejut melihat matanya yang sembab, badannya yang bergetar dan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan itu.

Akupun menariknya mendekat kearahku dan memeluknya sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis."

"Maaf Senpai. Hiks, hiks, maaf, hiks, maaf aku membuatmu selalu repot. Hiks..."

"Kau tak pernah merepotkanku Sakura."

"Tapii..."

"Sudahlah... Seharusnya, aku yang minta maaf.. Aku.. aku tak bisa menjagamu.. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa Senpai. Senpai tak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku." Ucapnya melepas pelukanku dan menatapku lembut. Aku benar-benar telah mencintainya, dari dulu.

-TBC-

**Author's note :**

Untuk Shimura Haruno :: Salam kenal juga Haruno-san :D

Sou ka? Padahal saya bukan orang yang lucu lho -_- #DiHajarMassa

Hohohoho .. Sebenernya Sai itu nggak tau identitas sakura .. Yang tau mah Cuma Ino ama Shika aja ..

Tapi ntar akhirnya Sai tau kok :D Waktu Sai minta restu ama ayahnya Sakura yang 'berlebihan' itu .. -_-

Hohohohohoho.. :D Untuk lebih jelasnya.. Ikuti chapnya aja yaa Haruno-san Selesai hari ini juga kok :D  
hehehehehe …

Terima kasih karena telah membaca .. :D #BungkukSedalamDalamnya


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kako ni ai by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_**For Event Heart Monochrome**_

_._

_._

_._

"Tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna untuk memiliki Cinta, tapi Cinta lah yang akan menyempurnakan seseorang"

-Kenji Aibara-

.

.

**'Normal P.O.V'**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk memulai pertandingan Turnamen Basket yang diadakan untuk beberapa sekolah, dan salah satu sekolah yang ikut dalam pertandingan itu adalah Konoha International High School, sekolah yang terkenal memiliki seorang MVP Basketball. Dia adalah Shimura Sai.

Disisi penonton terlihat 3 orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Sai, tengah duduk memandangnya sembari tersenyum, terutama seseorang yang memberikan semangat tersendiri untuknya pagi itu, dialah Haruno Sakura, yang dikenal sebagai anak culun bermata empat, yang kini tengah menjalani status sebagai Pacar sang MVP Basketball Konoha International High School.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pertandingan basket yang sengit itupun selesai, memberikan hasil yang memuaskan untuk Tim Basket Konoha International High School. Para pemainpun keluar dari lapangan basket, beberapa dari pemain ada yang kembali kepodium penonton untuk menyaksikan pertandingan selanjutnya, dan beberapanya lagi ada yang sengaja pulang hanya untuk alasan beristirahat untuk menjalani pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya.

Diluar lapangan, terlihat 4 orang anak berbeda gender berjalan kearah sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan tersebut. Beberapa menit setelah mereka masuk dan menemukan tempat duduk yang cocok, mereka pun duduk di meja yang telah mereka pilih.

"Ino, kenapa kalian memilih tempat duduk yang berbeda dari kami?" Tanya Sakura saat Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hanya ingin memberikan ruang privasi untuk kalian berdua." Ujar Ino mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hey, kau dan Shikamaru itu sahabat kecilku, tidak ada yang harus ditutupi dari kalian berdua." Ujar Sakura sembari membuka pintu toilet wanita itu.

"Itu kau, bagaimana dengan Sai-senpai, tidak mungkin dia ingin." Ujar Ino tersenyum.

"Benar juga." Ucap Sakura membenarkan.

Sakura dan Ino pun kemudian memasuki Toilet wanita. Beberapa menit setelah itu, seorang gadis muncul bersama kedua temannya.

"Karin, kau serius kalau kau itu pernah berpacaran dengan Sai, MVP Basketball KIHS itu?" Tanya seorang gadis merambut merah bernama Tayuya, membuat Sakura kaget dan melirik ke arah 3 gadis yang baru memasuki toilet tersebut.

"Iya. Kalian tidak percaya?" Ucap Gadis berambut Merah satunya bernama Karin.

"Tidak begitu percaya." Ucap teman satunya bernama Kin.

"Kalau begitu, kalian liat saja nanti. Lagi pula, sejak putus dariku, Sai semakin tampan saja, aku ingin kembali berbalikan dengannya." Ujar Karin sembari menata rambutnya.

"Hei, apa kau yakin dia mau berbalikan?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Aku yakin 100% dia mau, aku yang sekarang sudah lebih cantik dari yang dulu, lagi pula dulu dia itu sangat menyayangiku, yah walau dia sangat dingin dan sedikit tertutup."

"Kalau begitu baguskan." Ucap Kin, teman satunya.

"Ya, aku akan buat dia kembali padaku lagi. Dan kali ini tak akan aku sia-siakan dia. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Karin meninggalkan toilet bersama kedua temannya.

"Hei, siapa itu tadi?" Tanya Ino yang baru keluar dari salah satu Wc.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sakura sedikit menunduk. Ada rasa takut yang menjalar dihatinya, takut kalau saja Sai akan meninggalkannya untuk gadis tadi.

"Kalau begitu, ayoo kita kembali." Ujar Ino memegang pundak Sakura, memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam Sakura?" Tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak senpai. Aku tak apa." Ujar Sakura tersenyum, ada sedikit kekhawatiran dari raut wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, nanti bisa dingin lho." Ujar Sai tersenyum, ia tau ada yang tak beres dari Sakura.

"Iya Sen..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang gadis bersama temannya datang, gadis yang tadi ia lihat di toilet.

"Saiii~.." Sapa Gadis bernama Karin manja.

"Ah, kau Karin, ada apa?" Tanya Sai biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu Saii~~ Boleh aku duduk disini bersama teman-temanku?" Tanya Karin sembari duduk di samping Sai.

"Kau sudah lebih dulu duduk Karin." Ujar Sai malas. "Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya Karin manja.

"Tidak."

"Aiihhhh... Kau keterlaluan Sai~"

"Aku yakin ada yang ingin kau katakan, apa itu?" Tanya Sai _to the point_ memotong ucapan Karin. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya diam melihat orang yang disayanginya duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal, membuat hatinya merasa sesak.

"Ah, baiklah~, langsung saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu berbalikan." Ucap Karin menggenggam tangan Sai yang sontak membuat Sakura dan Sai terkejut atas perlakuan Karin.

"Hei, lepaskan!" Ucap Sai menepis tangan Karin. "Dan aku tidak bisa berbalikan denganmu, aku sudah punya pacar." Ujar Sai _to the point_ menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum. Karin yang melihat Sai melirik seseorang, ikut melirik orang tersebut.

"Dia? Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Karin tak yakin.

"Ya. Dan tolong menjauh dariku." Ujar Sai menatap tajam Karin.

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah? Gadis culun seperti ini kau bilang pacar? Hei, aku yakin dia hanya 'PEMBANTU'mu." Ucap Karin menatap tajam Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk sedih.

"Hei, jaga omonganmu Karin, tak sepantasnya kau berucap seperti itu." Teriak Sai marah.

'ZRASSSHH...'

"Gadis seperti dia tak pantas jadi pacarmu. HANYA AKU YANG PANTAS." Ucap Karin sembari menumpahkan minuman ke wajah Sakura, membuat Sai terkejut, Ino dan Shikamaru yang juga terkejut melihat perbuatan gadis itu pada sahabat mereka.

'PLAK' 1 tamparan sukses mendarat dipipi Karin.

"Berani-beraninya kau.." Ucap Sai marah.

"Ke...kenapa... kenapa kau menamparku Sai?" Tanya Karin menangis sembari memegang pipinya.

"Kau masih bertanya? KAU TELAH BERBUAT YANG TIDAK-TIDAK PADA PACARKU!" Teriak Sai marah.

"Tapi aku lebih cantik darinya. Lebih baik kau denganku..Hiks.." Isak Karin.

"Kau tak lebih baik dari...Sakuraaaaa..." Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan cafe, membuat Sai berteriak dan ingin berlari sebelum seseorang memeluk lengannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..!" Teriak Sai menepis pelukan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sai, kumohon kembalilah.." Isak Karin lagi.

"TAK ADA YANG LEBIH KUCINTAI DARI PADA DIA..!" Teriak Sai dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

"SAIIIIII..." Teriak Karin menyusul jika tak ada sebuah tangan menahan kuat lengannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat sahabat kami menangis!" Ucap Shikamaru dingin dan tajam.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kin.

"Kami sahabat gadis yang tadi kalian buat menangis." Ujar Ino tajam.

"Tak akan kami biarkan kalian pergi sebelum kami buat kalian menangis seperti apa yang kalian lakukan pada sahabat kami.." Ucap Shikamaru marah.

"Ma...maafkan kami.."

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk orang-orang yang menyakiti sahabat kami." Ujar Shikamaru lagi.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa..." Teriak Sai sembari berlari mencari Sakura.

"Sakuuu..." Teriakan itu terhenti saat Sai menemukan Sakura tengah duduk dibangku taman sambil menangis.

Sai pun berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan kemudian duduk tidak jauh disamping Sakura. Diam, hanya itu yang dilakukan Sai sambil mengamati tubuh mungil itu bergetar.

"..."

"Dulu... aku juga anak yang sering di ejek.." Ucap Sai bercerita sambil menatap lurus kedepan sembari tersenyum, membuat Sakura tersentak dan melihat ke arah Sai.

'_**Fleshback on'**_

"Hoii culun, kemana kau? Kesini bawakan tas kami." Ujar segerombolan anak-anak SMP mengolok-olok seorang bocah laki-laki culun berkacamata yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku.

"Ma..maaf, aku tak bisa." Ujar anak culun itu bernama Sai.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar culun!" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki menendang tubuh Sai dari belakang.

"Aaaarrrggg...!" Teriak Sai kesakitan dan tersungkur dengan buku-buku yang berserakan disekitarnya akibat tendangan itu.

"Hei lihat itu.." Ujar Seorang anak laki-laki menunjuk gadis culun berkacamata dengan surai merah mudanya yang terjalin dikiri dan kanan.

Sai pun melihat gadis yang ditunjuk itu. Tepat saat gadis itu menoleh kearah Sai sembari tersenyum, membuat hati Sai senang bercampur tenang.

"Wah,wah... Orang culun memang pantas dengan orang culun yaa... Lihat, kau menemukan jodohmu disini." Ujar Anak laki-laki yang tadi menendang Sai sembari tertawa.

'_**Fleshback off'**_

"Sejak melihat gadis itu, aku benar-benar merasa tenang. Senyumannya membuat aku senang. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum.

"..."

"Tapi... Gadis itu tak pernah lagi melihat kearahku. Dia bagai bintang yang tak dapat kuraih."

"..."

"Aku selalu mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi semua sia-sia. Dia benar-benar tak melihatku lagi, kemudian aku mecoba merubah diriku untuknya menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Apa saat itu dia mulai melihat Senpai?" Tanya Sakura bersuara.

"Tidak. Ia tetap tidak melihatku yang seperti sekarang, hanya gadis-gadis yang dulu mengejekku yang saat itu mulai mendekatiku." Ujar Sai tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Apa gadis itu tau Senpai menyukainya?"

"Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tau, sampai akhirnya aku naik ke kelas 3 dan aku lelah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku tak pernah lagi mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan mulai mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, walau terkadang aku tetap melihatnya dan selalu menolongnya walau ia tak pernah tau."

"Apa senpai mecintainya?" Tanya Sakura takut.

"Ya, sangat mencintainya."

"Sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sakura mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya.

"Ya. Sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan gadis itu, aku ... aku benar-benar mencintainya." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang kini kembali menangis. Ia sekarang mengerti, kenapa selama ini Sai tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta padanya. Ya, itu semua karena gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat beruntung dapat dicintai oleh orang seperti Sai.

"Ya, sampai sekarang. Walau aku mencoba melupakan perasaan itu, aku tak penah bisa, dan sekarang pun perasaan itu semakin bertambah." Ucap Sai melirik Sakura yang tengah menangis. Ia tau, menyakiti pacarnya adalah hal yang tak diinginkannya.

"Hiks... Gadis itu beruntung.. Hiks... Dapat dicintai oleh orang... Hiks... seperti Senpai." Ucap Sakura menangis sembari memaksakan senyumannya terhadap Sai. Kini ia mengerti, tak seharusnya lagi ia mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang sudah jelas mencintai orang lain. Dan ia sungguh sangat mengerti.

"Tidak, akulah yang beruntung Sakura. Akhirnya cinta gadis itu kini telah aku dapatkan." Ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Apa maksud Senpai?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terisak. _"Apa Sai-senpai telah berpacaran dengan gadis yang dia cintai dulu?"_ Batin Sakura membuat hatinya semankin terasa sesak dan menangis tertunduk.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Aku minta maaf Sakura." Ujar Sai mendekat dan memeluk Sakura, mengusap lembut rambutnya, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh amat sangat mencintaimu.. Dari dulu.. Kau ingat, saat kita masih SMP, dan kau tersenyum padaku saat aku diolok-olok oleh teman-temanku. Bocah berkacamata yang saat itu tengah tersungkur menatapmu." Ucap Sai lagi sembari melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sakura.

"A... apa? A... aku.."

"Sssstttt... Berhentilah menangis, dan tetaplah disisiku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kau mengabaikanku lagi Sakura. Kau lah gadis yang selama ini aku cintai. Maaf, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu selama ini. Maafkan aku yang begitu terlalu cuek terhadapmu. Aku minta maaf.." Ujar Sai panjang lebar sembari memeluk erat Sakura yang tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintai Senpai." Ucap Sakura ditengah tangisannya. Kini ia benar-benar ingat, siapa Sai. Ya, Sai adalah orang yang dulu pernah terjatuh saat ia memasuki sekolah barunya, ia tersenyum kearah Sai yang saat itu di olok-olok oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Kini ia ingat semua akan hal itu.

Sakura pun kini menangis lega dipelukan Sai, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran dihatinya, karena ia tahu Sai juga amat sangat mencintainya. Merekapun terhanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing, berpelukan erat seraya tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Dalam hatinya mereka berucap bersamaan,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

-THE END-

'_TAMBAHAN'_

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sai sembari melihat rumah didepannya yang seperti istana itu. Ia terbelalak tak percaya, ya memang karena selama ini Sakura tak pernah memperbolehkannya kerumah dengan alasan takut dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Iya senpai. Hehehehe." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa kalian tau ini rumah Sakura?" Tanya Sai pada Shikamaru dan Ino. Ya, mereka kini telah berkumpul, karena tadi setelah menenangkan hatinya, mereka menghubungi Shikamaru dan Ino untuk segera kerumah Sakura.

"Senpai… Kami ini bersahabat sejak kecil, sudah jelas kami tahu." Ujar Ino geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku.." Ucap Sai frustasi.

"Sakura tak memperbolehkan kami senpai." Ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Sakura membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah itu, banyak pelayan yang tersenyum dan menyapa Sakura saat ia memasuki rumah. Sakura pun mengajak mereka duduk dan menyuruh salah satu pelayannya mengambilkan minuman. Tiba-tiba Ayah dan Ibu Sakura pun datang.

"Sayaaaaangg... tou-san merindukanmu..." Teriak Kizashi ingin memeluk Sakura.

"Tou-san... Aku ini sudah remaja, jangan anggap aku anak-anak lagi.." Ucap Sakura menghindar dari pelukan maut ayahnya.

"Ahh...Sakura-chan pelit." Ucap sang ayah kekanak-kanakkan, Ibu Sakura yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng.

"Aaaa..." Sai hanya dapat menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Shikamaru datar. Sedangkan yang lainnya tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Sai.

"Dia siapa Saku-chan?" Tanya Kizashi heran.

"Ah, dia pacar Sakura jii-san." Ucap Shikamaru datar. Tidak sadar dengan bencana yang akan datang menimpanya.

'BLETAK' 1 Pukulan tepat mendarat dikepala Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru diam sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sang pacar, Ino.

"APAAA?"

"Huaaaaaa... Jii-san, Aku pengemar berat Jii-san, Aku juga tahu banyak tentang Jii-san, tentang lukisan Jii-san. Dan Aku benar-benar menyukai lukisan Jii-san tentang _'The Butterfly Mountain'_." Ucap Sai panjang lebar, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi juga padanya.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, hanya dapat menganga tak percaya. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan. Pacarnya ternyata penggemar berat ayahnya? Batin Sakura.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku benar-benar tak percaya anak sepertimu tahu tentang lukisanku.." Ucap Ayah Sakura dengan polosnya –bodohnya- senang mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Iyaa Jii-san, aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya." Ucap Sai ikut senang.

"Heiii... Tunggu, tapi kau itu pacar anakku.. Kau tidak akan semudah itu mendapatkan restu dariku." Ujar Kizashi yang saat itu sudah kembali dalam mode '_Daughter Complex'_nya.

"Ah?"

"Kalau kau bisa melukis anakku sebagai objeknya, akan ku izinkan kau pacaran dengannya." Ucap Kizashi menyeringai.

"APA?" Teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"_Apa Sai-senpai pandai melukis?"_ Batin Ino.

"_Haa? Dia kan Jago basket, bukan melukis."_ Batin Shikamaru.

"_Senpai, kumohon... dapatkan restu ayahku."_ Batin Sakura takut.

"Baik. Akan ku lakukan Jii-san." Ujar Sai santai, tanpa rasa takut.

"APA?" Teriak Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sakura yang (lagi-lagi) bersamaan.

Sai pun mulai melukis Sakura, setelah sebelumnya diberikan kertas kanvas dan pensil untuk melukis oleh Kizashi Haruno. Sai tampak serius dengan lukisannya. Beberapa menit setelah itu. Ia pun selesai, dan memberikan lukisan itu pada Kizashi.

"Ini jii-san, sudah saya selesaikan." Ujar Sai serius.

Kizashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Mebuki pun melihat hasil lukisan Sai, betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan hasil tersebut. Lukisan dengan objek seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang tersenyum, lukisan dengan detail yang sempurna membuat lukisan itu terasa hidup, lukisan layaknya seorang professional.

"Menakjubkan." Ucap Kizashi tanpa sadar.

"Apa jii-san?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mendengarnya.

"Ah, tak apa. Kalau begitu jii-san keatas saja, jii-san lelah. Ayo anata." Ujar Kizashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu bagaimana jii-san, keputusannya?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Ya, baiklah. Ku... ehem.. restui kalian." Ujar Kizashi lalu meninggalkan mereka yang diam terpaku.

"..."

"..."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... Aku mendapatkanmu Sakura..." Teriak Sai memeluk erat Sakura.

"Hahahahahahaha.. Aku tak menyangka senpai bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura tertawa dipelukan Sai.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil senpai." Ucap Shikamaru datar sembari memukul pelan pundak Sai.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka." Ucap Ino geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Sakura beserta pacarnya Sai yang tengah seperti anak-anak.

.

.

.

Esoknya, mereka pun kesekolah bersama, dengan penampilan Sakura yang telah berubah normal. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang digerai tanpa kacamata itu berjalan berdampingan bersama Sai, membuat seisi sekolah terkejut sekaligus terpanah melihat penampilan Sakura yang sekarang.

"Ternyata dia memang lebih cantik dariku.." Ujar Temari mengakui.

-Owaru-

Uwaaaaaaa… . Maaf kan aku jika ini terlalu jeleeekk dan OOC bangeett .

Pokoknya, seperti biasa, minta saran senpai2 semua yaa :D

Happy Event heart monochrome :D

**Author's Note :**

Untuk titan Miauw :: Arigatou nee Titan-san :D Saya benar-benar merasa seperti melayang :D

Hohohohohohoho #Ditabok Sekali lagi, Arigatou nee :D Nii Chap terakhirnyaa . :D

Jangan lupa Review yaa bagi yang sudah membaca .. :D


End file.
